1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to skin panels for aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for attaching skin panels to an aircraft.
2. Background
An aircraft is a complex vehicle with many different parts. In manufacturing an aircraft, different components are assembled to form the aircraft. These components include, for example, electrical systems, hydraulics, monuments, engines, landing gear, skin panels, and other components.
The skin or outer surface of an aircraft may be formed in many different ways. For example, skin panels may be attached to a frame for the aircraft. The skin panels may be comprised of various materials and may have different configurations. For example, a skin panel may be a sheet of metal, a sheet of composite material, a honeycomb sandwich panel, or other suitable forms.
Attaching a skin panel to a frame may be performed using fasteners. For example, the skin panel may be placed onto the frame. Holes may then be drilled into the skin panel and frame. Thereafter, fasteners may be installed to connect the skin panel to the frame.
The design of the frame in the use of fasteners to attach skin panels to the frame may be more expensive and difficult to install than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.